


he should have caught me in my prime

by DuendeJunior



Series: 15 Brigadeiros - Céu [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rael já não consegue mais enxergar as letras no papel. - Tema: Efêmero - Set: Céu</p>
            </blockquote>





	he should have caught me in my prime

**Author's Note:**

> crionças dessa vez são 100% minhas, qualquer dia desses uma delas chega no fórum pra brincar  
> título adaptado de "Simple Twist of Fate", de Bob Dylan

Rael já não consegue mais enxergar as letras no papel.

O bilhete é curto e direto, escrito a lápis – um pedido de desculpas de Franklin, provavelmente rabiscado no meio da madrugada, antes de ele ir embora – e Rael já sabe de cor o que está escrito. O pedaço de papel foi pregado de qualquer jeito no espelho do guarda-roupa, e ali continua, depois de algumas semanas e muita vontade de fazê-lo em pedaços.

 _Lápis desbota tão rápido_ , é o que ele pensa ao encarar o bilhete naquela manhã. Não é seu primeiro pensamento, mas é o mais caridoso. Tenta encarar aquilo como uma pequena vitória, conquistada após algum tempo sem conseguir articular nada que não fosse carregado de veneno e tristeza.

Dirige-se à cozinha mecanicamente e procura seu chá favorito no armário, ignorando a caixinha de cacau em pó logo ao lado. Ignorando a xícara verde que não é sua, mas ainda permanece entre as peças de louça. Ignorando que talvez fosse mais fácil fazer tudo com magia.

 _Ele sempre teve problemas com a magia. Ele teria ficado se eu não fosse um bruxo_ , Rael pensa, não pela primeira vez, enquanto observa o vapor saindo do bule e se mesclando ao ar.

 _Não tem como você saber disso. Ele nunca te disse_ , sua consciência lhe diz, mas em algum lugar dentro de seu peito ele sente que é a verdade, ou algo próximo dela. Se não fosse a magia, Franklin não teria ido embora sem dizer nada, desaparecido como vapor d’água na atmosfera. Se não fosse a magia, Franklin teria ficado.

Se não fosse a magia, sua mãe também teria ficado, e o que eram todos os abandonos em sua vida senão uma extensão daquele?

 _Regra número um: nada dura para sempre_ , ele repete em voz baixa, várias e várias vezes, enquanto abre a janela para pagar a coruja do Profeta Diário e termina de preparar seu chá. Era uma daquelas frases que lera num dos livros de seu pai e guardara consigo por anos, por ser uma daquelas frases impressas em letras pretas e muito vivas, por ser o tipo de sentença que te amedronta quando você tem dez anos e tudo que você conhece está mudando e por ser o tipo de sentença que não sai da sua cabeça quando você tem vinte e dois e mais uma pessoa que disse que te amava escolhe a fuga.

Um dia até aquelas palavras irão desaparecer, mas não é na ironia da impermanência que Rael quer pensar naquele momento. A verdade é que não tem vontade de pensar em nada, mas há a miríade de coisas desimportantes de sempre a se pensar. Buscar a roupa lavada. Comprar mais cigarros. Checar se algum dos livros que encomendou na Floreios e Borrões chegou. Descobrir o que fazer se o livro de Transfiguração que Franklin o pediu estivesse entre eles.

A xícara de chá treme de leve em sua mão. Pousa-a na mesa, antes que algum acidente ocorra. Fecha os olhos e respira fundo, sentindo um pequeno nó se formar na garganta.

 _Regra número um: nada dura para sempre_.

Espera que assim seja.


End file.
